Valen (TDIOT)
Valen labeled The All Daredevil 'was a contestant on Total Drama Isle of Terror. Valen made herself the female jerk of the cast for being the reason of Eleanoria's elimination. She was enemies with her and was seen as a big threat. During the pre-merge she was eliminated after her mixed team lost. Valen was eliminated by her enemy Joel who was too smart for her. Valen was placed in Team A and was mixed in The Ambitious Birds where she was the first eliminated player of her team. Biography Valen was born in Seattle in a crime neighbourhood. As little child she was grown up as a thief. She had to steal things of the market and the shops. That's the reason why Valen looks like a arrogant jerk. Valen has a sister who was always the number one of her parents. This caused her, her hope to be liked too so she became a unliked girl. Audition Tape Valen puts the camera on and looks to it. "I dont know why I'm signing up for this but my friends told me to do. Everything is ok If i can eat and sleep. If I cant I'm going to be really mad. So I want food." Valen says and shows a trophy. "This was at the Eurovision Judo Contest and I won. Of the hundred contestants I was the only girl with someone else. What a losers. I'm laughing when I think about it. 'Cause I punch everyone who I hate and who I dislike" Valen said and looks to a paper. "Well, why I'm gonna win Total Drama, I think I am not a dumb *ss that trusts everyone. I am not a naive skinny barbie doll. I hate that girls and I wanna punch them. So when someone is eliminating me they will see my other side. The Evil Side." Valen said and laughs malignant. "So if someone is doing annoying to me he or she will leave the season with an black eye" Valen said and smiles. Total Drama Isle of Terror Valen was first seen in 'Same Game, New Pain where she looks for food in the plane. Eleanoria wants to help looking for food but then Eleanoria falls on Valen which makes her really mad. Bobby says she has to calm down but then Valen wants to slap him with a sock fulled with butter. When he asks to play a game with him Valen walks away. When the plane drops Eleanoria jumps along with Valen out of the plane and are the first to be safe from everyone. As Chris made the teams Valen says she's hungry. She gets some roti and interrupts Eleanoria when she's saying something. She's annoyed because Eleanoria is talking and talking all over again and puts her roti on Eleanoria. In Build Your Future she takes the leadership and says that Eleanoria has to look for wood. She gives Misery, K.C and Adam other missions. When Misery asks her why her idea is so basic she is fighting with her. Valen doesn't want that drama about the idea. And she's getting annoyed by everyone. When everything is ready Valen knows they will win. But she has to do something to make them lose because she wants Eleanoria out of the game. After a argument Valen makes a fire which sets the cabin in fire (which they made) and blames Eleanoria. Valen cries, fakely, and tries to get everyone against Eleanoria. At elimination everyone votes Eleanoria. Eleanoria asks why Valen hates her and Valen explains why. She's happy Eleanoria's gone. Finally. In A piece of the puzzle... Valen and Adam made a fight in the begin of the episode. Adam found out what happened between Eleanoria and Valen. Misery joins the fight when Valen punches Adam on his face. She walks angrilly away after a argument and made everyone against her. At the challenge her first question is if they can get some food after the challenge. Valen is making a fight with Misery and K.C at the challenge. After the fight she feels something and finds a puzzle piece. She and Adam continues together. Thanks to Valen and the others Team A won the challenge. In Labyrinthine Stupidities Trivia *Valen appeared in 10 episodes. **11 if the meeting episode is included. *Valen is based on iCarly ''star ''Sam Puckett. *She is the first member of The Ambitious Birds to be eliminated. *Valen is the second girl of Team A to be eliminated. **The funny thing, Valen's only plot in Team A was a conflict with Eleanoria. Eleanoria was the first eliminated Team A member. *Episode 11's title is a quote of her. She said to Joel: 'I don't need you on my side'. *Valen made herself to be the most dislikeful contestant of the this cast. *She caused Eleanoria's elimination but she was eliminated in the same way by Joel. Category:Contestants (TDIOT)